Draw me like one of your French girls
by hi-chan-and-rin-san
Summary: If you think this is just another workplace AU, then you are mistaken. Meet Eren Jaeger, 20 year old intern for Shiganshina Inc. Here's the twist, he's a girl! As he tries to hide the fact that he's actually a male, his sadistic boss is absolutely smitten with Eren's so called "female self". Follow Eren on this hilarious, crazy journey. Summary SUCKS, MEH. Eventual yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**I joined the Attack on titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin fandom and I Looooooooove it! Was I the only one that cried at the beginning of episode 21? (why did petra have to die?! Like I finally got caught up in the manga and I really liked petra because she was nice, and then she freaking dies. Even worse when her dad went up to Levi and said she had so much to live for. ) **

**Anyway, I ship Riren. Hard. Enough said.**

**This story was inspired by a pic I saw on tumblr. And it was female eren not being allowed to leave Levi's side. So then I was like, what if instead of Eren wanting the attention of Levi, Levi was the one going for Eren? So I put that in a workplace AU for it to make more sense. Then BAM and we have this lovely story. And to make it even funnier...well, you'll just have to read on and find it ;)**

**I don't own attack on titan/Shingeki no Kyojin because HAJIME ISAYA does. **

Eren POV

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

"Ugh," I grumbled. I pulled the blankets over my head to try and drown out the doorbell. Maybe then whoever was ringing the damn thing would go away.

_Ding dong_

"Jeez," I shoved off the sheets and shuffled out of bed. I slapped my hand over my mouth to cover the yawn that was trying to escape. Slowly, I made my way through the apartment to the door.

_Ding dong_

"I'm coming!"

I opened the door - not caring if I looked like a complete mess - and glared as I was met with a delivery person carrying a large, expensive-looking bouquet of flowers.

"Flowers for Ms...Jaeger?"

I grabbed the bouquet and flashed a fake smile at the confused delivery person, then I closed the door in their face. Of course, as soon as I looked at the bundle again, I quickly grimaced.

_Bet I can guess who these are from _I thought as I made my way to the kitchen. Setting down the flowers on the counter, I made myself a cup of coffee. Might as well start getting ready, seeing as sleep would be out of the question. _He _would know I was awake. I shuddered at the thought.

Looking again at the bouquet, I noticed the card peeking out of the flowers. And yes, I'm just calling them flowers because I don't even know the names of these ones anymore. The bouquets keep getting more and more extravagant. Before it was simple stuff like daisies and sunflowers. Then it went to magnolias and hydrangeas. Then it was mixtures of different flowers. _Then _the guy started sending me exotic flowers that I've never heard of!

Anyway, I sipped my coffee as I read the card attached. _These flowers are nothing in comparison to your sweet aroma _*spit take* My eyes widened as I continued reading the note. _If only your beautiful being could be put into a flower. I'd plant an entire field of your essence. From, you know who_

"More like he who should stop trying," I said as I tossed the card in the garbage. I brought the bouquet to my nose and sniffed. _These smell really nice, and they are quite beautiful. Hmm, I think these would go nicely on the bathroom windowsill..._

I stopped. _Did I just think of keeping these?! _Horrified, I wrenched them away from my nose and threw them across the room. Slapping myself on the cheeks to wake up, I put my cup away and went to get dressed.

I hated getting dressed. It was such a hassle. Especially with putting all the..._extra_ details on. I struggled as I tried getting into the pencil skirt. Plus, womens' shirts button on the other side - why can't all shirts button on the same side? After getting dressed, I grabbed my wig and makeup kit to finish my look off in the bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay.

My phone buzzed on my night stand as I got the rest of my things ready. I checked to see my sister's text _I'm outside already. _I texted her back saying I was coming, making my way to the door. A quick look over my shoe selection, I opted for the black high heels to match the pencil skirt and white blouse. Mentally slapping myself for thinking so girly, I exited my apartment and made my way outside to my sister's car.

"How was your morning, _sis,_" she said, smirking, as she checked out my choice in clothes as I got in the car.

"Same old, same old. Got another bouquet again, " I said lazily as we made our way to work. Looking over, I noticed Mikasa's eyes darkening.

"I don't like how he fawns over you so much, what if he becomes a crazy stalker?"

"What, you mean like you?" I said jokingly. She gave me a glare and playfully punched me.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah right Mikasa. I'm perfectly fine with handling things by myself. I'm 20 for crying out loud!"

She laughed as we approached our workplace. She parked the car and we both got out and walked towards the main entrance. But before we entered, she suddenly had this serious look in her eyes as she stopped turned to face me.

"You know, sooner or later that someone's going to find out you aren't a girl, Eren."

And shiver went down my spine as I took in what she was implying. I looked at her, smiling reassuringly.

"Mikasa, don't worry. I won't let that happen."

There was no way I was letting anyone else know that I, Eren Jaeger, was a male disguised as a female.

* * *

Done chapter 1! So, who the heck is this mystery guy sending Eren flowers? Why is Eren disguised as a girl? How did he end up in this situation? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review. Tell me if you want to see more of this.

Okay..BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG, thank you for the reviews! I know it's not a lot of reviews, but still. Ehehehehe, I can't wait for you guys to see what Levi's like in my story. **

**Question for you people, should I do a chapter from Levi's POV? Also, I'm still deciding if I want this story to be told in third person or from Eren's POV. So you can always tell me which one you like better. **

**I'm rambling. STORYTIME! (I'm trying out third person for this chap). I don't own anything in this story, everything belongs to Hajime Isaya.**

The two siblings chatted while they entered the elevator. They got off on the 10th floor, Mikasa worked at the Starbucks there, and Eren waited as she prepared his usual for him. After paying for the black coffee, Eren made his way to the 25th floor.

Exiting the elevator, he was met with the ringing of telephones, rustling of papers and people running around trying to do something. He could see the story publishers down the hall, rushing to meet the deadlines. The fashion designers were being _dramatic, _as usual, to his left. A little further down and you could see some of the major pop stars talking about their next songs.

Shiganshina Incorporated was a large company that was known all over the country. It was owned by a man named Dot Pixis, who was extremely wealthy. He couldn't decide what type of business he wanted to run, so he mashed the three most popular business ideas and formed Shiganshina Incorporated. Everyone knew that if it was produced by Shiganshina, it was top quality. Only the best were hired, and they were paid quite generously for their work.

You'd think that a man like him would be a greedy, rude man, what with all the success his company received. But Eren had met the man a few times and he was quite the opposite. Mr. Pixis was a kind, humble old man. He always sent an extremely large donation to the local charities each year. He cared very deeply about his workers and he made visits when he could to see how every one of them were doing.

_If only my boss were that nice _Eren thought as he made his way to the stairs. For some strange reason, the elevator stopped at floor 25. After that, there were stairs leading to 26, 27, 28, 29 and the roof. Those floors had the executives for each section of the company, the CEOs, and all the other extremely important figure in the business.

He grimaced as he reached floor 26 and walked through the door. Making his way down the hall, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock on the large wooden door labeled: "CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER LEVI RIVAILLE"

Before he could though, the door swung open to reveal the absolute _bane _of Eren's life.

"Well hello there," Levi said as he leaned against the door frame. Eren swore his voice dropped an octave.

_Here we go _"Good morning sir, here's your coffee," Eren said through gritted teeth. He handed Levi the drink and brusquely turned away. Before he could start walking though, he felt a grip on his wrist that pulled him through the door. Stumbling into the center of the office, Eren tried exiting but Levi quickly shut the door behind himself.

A mad gleam flickered in Levi's eyes as he watched Eren trying to gain his composure. He sauntered over to the brunette, a smirk on his face.

"I take it you received the flowers I sent you this morning, my little lamb."(**AN: reference? Anyone get that?) **

"Of course, sir. You send a bouquet every morning."

_Even though I have no recollection whatsoever of mentioning where I live_

He placed the beverage in his hand on a nearby table. Chuckling, he looked at Eren and said, "Please, call me Levi. 'Sir' just feels so formal and stiff. "

"Uh, sir, is that okay? I mean, I am just the intern and..." Eren trailed off, fidgeting under his boss' stare. It amazed Eren how a short man like Levi could bring any man to their knees with his harsh glares.

"Of course it's alright, you've been here for 7 months already."

He gulped as he noticed Levi advancing towards him even more. Eren was forced backwards until he felt the back of his knees hitting Levi's desk. Grabbing the edge for support, Levi quickly placed his arms on both sides of Eren, effectively caging in the young intern. The shorter man leaned over to brunette's ear and breathed over the shell. Levi grinned madly when Eren shuddered and started squirming and trying _anything _to escape the situation he was in.

"Um, Levi, sir. Please. Get off me," Eren's heart was beating rapidly. Levi had never gone this far before. Normally it was some weird pickup line or a comment about what he was wearing. But Levi had never invaded Eren's personal bubble. He gasped when he felt Levi's hands wrapping around his waist.

Eren started mentally screaming when he felt something hard pressing against his thigh. He was desperate to leave the damn room now. He wanted to scream, to punch his perverted, horny boss in the face, to _run, _heck he wanted so badly to say he was a male. But he couldn't. He was frozen. _Move, come on. Body, DO SOMETHING. _

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Eren squeaked out. He heard a low chuckle in his ear.

"We both know why you're here, why not just go with it." He was purring, and that only made Eren freak out even more.

"I really, really, really, REALLY don't think this is a good idea!" Poor Eren was in hysterics by now.

"It can be our little secret, _Eren, _"

Eren shut his eyes tight as he felt his shirt being lifted. _I'm about to be raped,and on top of that he's gonna find out I'm a male. I'm screwed, shit. _Eren was hoping, praying for something, _anything, _to save him. _Please, please, please..._

_*_knock knock*

"Tch," another cold glare made its way into the raven's eyes. He frowned as he released Eren and made his way to the door. Who was by the way, still frozen on the desk, thanking the heavens for the disruption. Wrenching the door open, he growled, "What?" as he glared at whoever had interrupted his "important session".

"Umm, sir, here are the book listings you requested for," said the strawberry blond. "Also, your meeting is in 25 minutes."

"Thank you Petra, that is all."

"I'll be going now," mumbled Eren, who managed to finally move and get to the doorway to freedom. He hurried past Levi without making eye contact and promptly shut the door behind him.

Levi stared at the door for a few seconds before sitting down and started working on the shit-ton of paperwork he had. Disappointed that he couldn't go any further today, he congratulated himself on getting "up close" with the young girl. One step closer to getting the beautiful brunette all to himself. Smirking, he thought to himself _She wants me._

* * *

__Eren proceeded to hug the daylights out of his saviour. Leaving a confused Petra in her wake, Eren quickly made his way to his cubicle. But as he sat down, he noticed something was off. A knowing look dawned on him as he slowly reached down and felt his heart beating rapidly still.

_What? Am I, actually falling for Levi? _

He removed his hand and quickly denied the fact. There was no way he could like someone like...that.

_It's just the adrenaline, that's all._

**Well, that escalated quickly! I was originally gonna make that scene less...intense. But then I forgot what I was going to write and I came up with this. So with this chapter we get a look at the bigshot Levi and his failed attempts at flirting (kind of?). Basically Levi waited 7 months to actually make a move on Eren. Pfft. Makes me laugh when I think about it. So yeah, read and review pweesh. **

**I'm writing this before I go to sleep, so nighty night! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : *looks around cautiously* *dodges flying crap being thrown* Plz dkm. Sorry for the late update. Ok, so the reason is, I have to find a really, REALLY good reason why Eren is a girl now (because apparently mine sucked, according to Hi-chan-it's really shocking, she's actually **_**helping **_**me with a story). And she wants to add her own details too, and then I don't want to disappoint the readers so, yeah. Gotta incorporate a shit ton more details.**

**As for the narrative of this story, if you people still want a Levi POV chapter, I'll probably go with first person. **

**I don't own anything people. Hajime Isayama does. (I feel bad I spelled his name wrong earlier.)**

I started filing some documents at the desk. My heart had returned to a normal pace. Just when I thought it was peaceful, I heard my phone buzzing.(**AN: just so you know, I say buzzing because it's vibrating. I didn't want to put ringing/beeping because that sound is just too mainstream.**) I groaned when I saw who was texting me.

_To: My beautiful Eren_

_Fr:Levi_

_I hope you're working hard my dearest. _

_To:Mr. Rivaille _

_Fr: Eren_

_Ummm, sir? Shouldn't you be in a meeting?_

_To: My beautiful Eren_

_Fr: Levi_

_I've got 20 more minutes. I can "fool around", if you catch my drift. ;)_

_To: _

_Fr: Eren_

_...sir. I really think you should be preparing for the meeting instead of texting me. _

_To:My beautiful Eren_

_Fr:Levi_

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, my beautiful angel? ;) ;)_

_And who could prepare for our meeting when it was made by destiny? ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) _

_To:Mr. Rivaille _

_Fr:Eren_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_Mr. Rivaille, sir, are you feeling well today? _

_And no, I didn't not mean our meeting. I mean't the board meeting that you have in 15 minutes. _

_To: My beautiful Eren_

_Fr: Levi_

_Actually I have been feeling sick for a few days. Maybe you should come over to my place and check me out ;) _

_To:Mr. Rivaille _

_Fr:Eren_

_..._

_To: My beautiful Eren_

_Fr: Levi _

_I see I have you speechless my dear. Are you too smitten with the thought of being alone with me that you cannot reply? _

_To:Mr. Rivaille_

_Fr:Eren_

_..._

_Two things. _

_One, I am not a doctor. But I believe you would need someone to "check on you", not "check you out." Two, sir you're supposed to be in a meeting. _

_To: Eren_

_Fr:Levi _

_I know, I'm in the meeting right now._

_Fr:Eren_

_To:Levi_

_SIR! _

_To: My Beautiful Eren_

_Fr:Levi_

_It's not like it's an important one. It's a waste of my time actually. But I am one of the CEOs so I had to attend. _

_I'd much rather spend my time texting you, my sweet flower. Of course, texting is not the only thing we could do together ;)_

_To:Mr. Rivaille_

_Fr:Eren_

_Sir my phone is dying. Bye._

After quickly hitting send, I shut my phone and placed it on my desk. Letting out a huge sigh, I placed my hands over my face and leaned back into the chair. I heard giggling when I turned to face the strawberry blond woman in the cubicle a little bit diagonal from mine

"Bet I can guess who that was," she said, a knowing smile crossing her face.

"Ms. Ral, it's not what you think."

"Oh? Then that sigh right now?"

"Was merely a sigh of relief that Mr. Rivaille stopped texting me."

"Oh," she said in a slight sad tone. "Well, I'm kind of jealous of you Eren. Who wouldn't want to have a successful, handsome businessman such as Corporal Levi trying to court them?"

Corporal Levi. Everyone at work called him that. He was known as "Humanity's Greatest Businessman". He got work done efficiently, leading to extremely good results. He was the equivalent of an entire business firm. He graduated at the top of his class so his intelligence wasn't something to laugh at. With an intimidating glare and demanding tone, he could get the impossible done.

And to get the impossible done, he hand-picked a small group of outstanding workers to help him. They liked calling themselves the "Special Operations Squad". Consisted of Erd Shin, Gunther Schulz, Petra Ral and Auruo Bossard, the group worked under Mr. Rivaille's orders and functioned like a well-oiled machine. There would be times when they would complete tasks without saying one word to one another. It would seem as if they were communicating telepathically.

"Now now Petra, we all know you have a _certain someone _pinning after you too," said Gunther Schulz, his black head of hair popping up from his cubicle.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she said as a pink tint colored her cheeks.

"Ooooh, look, here he comes."

Mr. Bossard sauntered into the room towards us. He was yelling orders to the other workers he passed by, clearly making sure to point out his higher status when he could. He wore a smirk and a cravat around his neck-just like another short, _annoying _man I knew.

"Oi, what are you slackers doing?" he said, trying to copy Mr. Rivaille's glare.

"We're just talking Auruo." smiled Petra. "There's nothing wrong with a little interaction with coworkers from time to time."

I saw that small hint of pink on Ms. Ral's cheeks when she spoke. When I looked over at Mr. Bossard, I could see that look in his eyes. He was hanging on to every single word she spoke. There was a moment where they caught each others eyes then looked away quickly. I giggled. _They're adorable together. _

"Hey, what are you laughing at pu-" Mr. Bossard tried saying before he bit his tongue. Ms. Ral grabbed a tissue nearby to help him clean the blood, while Mr. Schulz laughed.

"Eren, there you are," said Erd Shin, approaching us from behind. "I need you to go on a few errands for me." He handed me a to-do list and some documents. "Think you can handle it?"

"No problem!" I said, getting up as I read over the list. I waved goodbye to the others as I left the room. I liked working with the Special Ops Squad. They were really nice people and they treated me like family. "Better not disappoint them then," I said to my self as I headed for the elevator.

_*. *. * _

I groaned as I slumped into an empty Starbucks seat in front of the counter.

"Why did I say I could handle this?" I was _exhausted_. I had to go from floor to floor trying to get all the tasks done. Of course, the elevator decided that it wouldn't work today, so I had to use the stairs. On top of that, the floors on the to-do list were all in random order. So I had to go up and down and up and down, several times.

"Because you're an idiot who can't do anything without thinking first," said an annoying voice. I frowned as I turned around and was met with the horse face of Jean Kirschtein.

"Pshh. Look who's talking. You're an idiotic _horseface_ who can't get any action, " I sneered. I watched as his fists clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"Why you little-"

"Ahem," came a voice to our lefts. Mikasa stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at the two of us.

"M-Mikasa, I-I didn't see you there," Jean stuttered, looking down sheepishly. I could see the blush on his face. Gross.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You weren't about to hit a customer, who is a girl, were you? A girl who is _my sister_, _right Jean?" _

"N-n-no Ma'am, I meant M-m-Mikasa!"

I snickered as I watched Jean making an idiot of himself. Mikasa smiled a bit, making him blush even more.

"I'll just go clean the tables," he mumbled as he walked past the both of us. Hearing him cleaning in the far back, I slumped back onto the counter.

"I'll take it you're tired," Mikasa said as she got behind the counter. She gave me a snarky smile, but I could see the concern in her eyes. She was always worrying about me. I wouldn't blame her for it this time though. If she hadn't stepped in, Jean would have probably found out that I wasn't a girl by now.

"Not tired. Just need a break."

She placed a muffin and a hot chocolate in front of me.

"That damn shorty is probably working you to death. I don't like the way he's always trying to get near you Eren."

I laughed as I started eating the food. She glared at me for that. Swallowing, I looked up to her and said,

"Mikasa, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

She stared at me for a few seconds before she sighed and went back to work. Some people had come in and started ordering. I waited a bit as I finished my muffin and drink slowly. When I finished, I waved goodbye to Mikasa and made my way back to the stairs.

I looked at my watch; it was 12:50. Looking back at the list, I only had one more thing left to do. _Then I can finally go home._ I walked up until I reached the publishing floor.

I could already hear papers flapping around and screams before the door opened. _Must be that time again. _**(AN: No I am not talking about **_**that **_**time, for all you people who think so. It's the deadline for the book publishing whatnot and everybody's rushing to get stuff done.)**

"Eren!" I heard as I walked through the doors of Shiganshina Publishers. I turned around to see Marco Bodt, one of the editors.

"Hey freckled Jesus,"

Everyone who knew Marco called him "Freckled Jesus". He was a nice guy. Plus, he was the _only _editor who managed to get his authors' materials ready for the deadline. He was probably the only person who could calm Jean down. They've known each other for years.

"So, Eren, what brings you to this hellhole during deadline week?"

"Oh, I'm here to check if all the materials are ready for pickup. Mr. Rivaille wanted to see them before they were sent off."

He handed me a beige folder. He smiled lightly at me before waving and going back to his work.

"You'll have to wait around a bit, " he said over his shoulder. "The rest will probably get done by 3."

Staring down at the folder, I sighed. _The deadline was 1:00. _"Great, now Mr. Rivaille is gonna kill me," I mumbled.

I walked through the room, stopping at all the cubicles to see how the progress was going. Of course, people were still rushing and asking for extensions. I sighed as I sat down on a bench. I stared at the clock as the seconds passed. It read 12:51. Groaning, I rested my head against the wall. _Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a bit _I though as I closed my eyes.

*. *. *

"Eren...Eren," said a mumbled voice.

I shooed away the hand that was shaking me. I curled up on my side.

"Noo, let me sleep."

"Eren," said the voice, it sounded like it was right beside my ear. " wanted the papers on his desk by 1. His meeting ends in 2 minutes."

My eyes flew open. I looked at the clock; it said 2:58. I screamed- Mikasa always made fun of me because I could make such a high girly scream. Marco handed me the rest of the folders before I ran through the doors.

_Crap crap crap. _I ran up the stairs to the 26th floor. _Please please please. _I sprinted through the hall towards 's office.

"GAH!" I yelled as I collided with something. The folders scattered the floor. I fell back and landed on my butt. "Watch where you're going-" I started as I looked up. I stopped when my emerald eyes met ice-cold gray ones. "M-Mr. Rivaille!"

He said nothing; he only stared. We stayed frozen, looking at each other for a few minutes. I started getting nervous, but I didn't dare say anything. I watched as he bent down, picked up the folders, gave me one last look, then walked into his office. The door slammed shut and I was left on the floor, extremely confused.

*. *. *

I flopped onto my bed when I came home. _Finally, I can get some damn sleep. _I opened my phone to check my messages. Other than Mr. Rivaille's spams, nothing was new. _Maybe I'll call up Armin tomorrow and see how he's doing. _

Suddenly, it hit me. Today was only Monday.

"UGGGGHHH!" I groaned into my pillow.

Great. I had to go through all of that hell again tomorrow.


End file.
